In this age of information, the Internet has become an everyday resource for people. At home or at work, users turn to the Web for information on current events, entertainment, medical conditions, history, employment, and every other topic imaginable. With advances in technology, the Internet has become more and more accessible. Users can access a website from their personal computers, laptops, cellular phones, and other mobile devices.
Because of the volume of information available via the Web, a person looking for information may get side-tracked. For example, a user may access a webpage that appears interesting, but may not be central to the user's original query. As such, although the user may eventually find the information sought, the path the user took to get there may be convoluted and difficult to duplicate from memory.